highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Krug
The Krug are a simplistic race indigenous to the lands of Ehb. They have a language comprised of grunts and hand signals which they use to communicate with each other. Their society is tribal with shamanistic tendencies that keep this race extremely close to the flora and fauna of the lands they reside in. They are experts at domesticating animals, and have even bred Krug Dogs for centuries. They have always been a simple people, initially thought of as barely intelligent as they did not seem to understand fire when they were first encountered. History The Krug were initially treated as little more than slaves by the settlers of Ehb. The Krug occasionally rebelled against them, but were generally subdued and treated as little more than annoyance in these instances. Eventually, the Krug were deemed more trouble than they were worth and most Krug were allowed to live in the less inhabited areas of the kingdom. The Krug still fell into conflict with the Droog on several occasions. Roughly 300 years after the official founding of the Kingdom of Ehb, the Krug had been forced into isolation. They stayed peaceful with the Droog and avoided confrontation with the humans as much as they could. This had been the status quo since the Seck Rebellion, but it would all change when the Goblin King Gonsiir rose to power. The goblins, united under Gonsiir's leadership, also brought the Krug together. They taught the more intelligent Krug basic Nature Magic and Combat Magic, including rudimentary necromancy. Then, they pushed the Krug to lay siege to the kingdom that had oppressed them for centuries. As the Krug attacked the Farmlands, Stonebridge, and Glitterdelve they scoured the land searching for magical artifacts for Gonsiir. This led to the Farmer's quest to stop the Krug -- which ultimately succeeded. The Krug who survived the uprising and were not able to be subdued after the defeat of Gom fled south to the Utraean Peninsula and joined with the small number of Krug already living there. They continued their uprising there, despite the efforts of adventurers, until the Maljin were released. The Krug who survived this disaster settled down peacefully. The Krug of Ehb and the Utraean Peninsula soon became one of the most peaceful races in the kingdom. Though Krug culture has changed dramatically as it adapted to one of cooperation with the humans of Ehb, they have maintained their close ties to the natural world. They have become a highly agricultural society, and often are employed by other races as laborers or caretakers of children and pets. Some Krug have even joined the 10th Legion. Members Types *Krug Scavengers - the weakest of Krug learn to scavenge weapons and food from others, often wielding bones as clubs. They are not particularly dangerous when stirred to violence but are often more hostile than other Krug. *Krug Scouts - the fastest and most agile Krug become scouts, who are often the first Krug to attack as they attempt to learn more about an enemy's defenses. They are not particularly tough, and often do not return from their tasks. *Krug Apprentices - Krug with a knowledge of basic Nature Magic gleaned from the Goblins, they are able to wield Zap against their foes and heal their allies. *Krug Shamans - slightly smarter and more powerful than Krug Apprentices, Krug Shaman have learned rudimentary Combat Magic from the Goblins. They are fully capable with the spell Fireshot, and thus can be dangerous to the unwary. *Krug Grunts - warrior Krug who make up the bulk of Krug force. They are lightly armored. *Krug Chuckers - some Krug have excellent aim with stones, making them quite dangerous, particularly to melee warriors. *Krug Raiders - swift, heavily armored Krug who pillage towns and light buildings on fire. They are ferociously dangerous. *Krug Commanders - the heavily armored Krug who led the Krug uprising in Ehb, they are dangerous warriors fully capable of killing unprepared adventurers. Notable Members *Brankar the Scavenger *Klandank the Krug *Huskar the Shaman Real World The Krug are a race that appears in Dungeon Siege. External Links *Dungeon Siege Wiki Category:DS Races Category:Sentient Races Category:Inhabitants of Ehb Category:Inhabitants of the Utraean Peninsula Category:Needs Images Krug Category:Dungeon Siege Bestiary